


Pistachio

by mmmdraco



Series: V-day 2013 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine escapes Touou to avoid any more noxious homemade chocolates and finds better things elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistachio

Aomine opened the box with one raised eyebrow and looked up at the girl who had handed it over. "Did you make this?"

She smiled suddenly, her shyness melting away as he actually _talked to her_. "I did! I had heard that you liked-"

"Sorry. I don't accept candy as a love confession. Take this back and give it to someone else. You can pretend he's not just the runner-up, too." He scowled as she ran away without taking the box first. He tossed the box in the trash. He _did_ like chocolate truffles, but not coated so liberally in cocoa powder that he had breathed it in when the box opened. Aomine grabbed his things and left the school, wondering what was up with these crazy girls that they thought he'd fall for them just because they could use a double boiler.

He ended up wandering through the town, hopping on a random train for a bit just because he wanted to get a little lost, and ended up in a somewhat familiar spot right in front of Seirin. He was about to turn and head home when he heard his name. "Daiki-kun?" It was Kuroko and Kagami. 

"Yeah?" Aomine tilted his head back. "I needed to get away from all of the girls trying to confess to me."

Kuroko nodded. "I don't really have that problem." He reached into his bag and pulled out a box, though, and opened it to reveal perfect chocolate truffles with all kinds of coatings. Kuroko looked up at Aomine and smiled. "Want one? They're good."

Kagami wasn't reaching for one, but Aomine spotted one with pistachios, only one, and grabbed for it quickly before popping it into his mouth and chewing. He savored the rich, sweet creaminess with the salty crunch of the nuts, suddenly sorry that he had left school earlier than normal on the off chance that someone might have given him something like _this_. When his mouth was cleared of all but the aftertaste, he smirked. "Did a certain girl we know somehow get these to you?"

Shaking his head, Kuroko picked up a truffle coated in toasted coconut. "Nope. He made these." Kuroko popped the truffle in his mouth and gestured with his thumb toward Kagami.

Aomine froze in the act of licking his lips. "You gave Tetsu chocolates on Valentine's?"

Kagami scoffed. "I made some for myself. I learned real quick that the key to getting through a day like today is to carry around one box of chocolates like it's already special. And then I gave 'em to him because I still have a bunch more at home."

Kuroko let out a sigh of happiness. "I like these a lot."

"I want more of the pistachio ones." Aomine winced at how the words came out, more of a plea than an order, but straightened his shoulders to add some strength behind the command. "Obligatory, of course."

"I... I guess you guys can come over and pick some out. I can't eat them all myself." Kagami turned quickly and started to walk away, lead the way, but not before Aomine caught the slightest hint of pink that colored his cheeks. 

Yeah. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't that bad after all once you took out the girls.


End file.
